View content advisory for Saw.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. A man and a woman have sex on a couch: we see him thrusting on top of her, they pull out each other's clothes (we see her bare breasts and his bare back and underwear) and they're interupted. A woman removes all her clothes to show her pregnant belly, but also her breasts are completely visible. A woman is shown completely naked (breasts visible). In a flashback, we see two junkies (one male and the other female) flirting with each other, suddenly she rips off his clothes and throws him on a bed, she thrusts on him and she says: "you stole candy from mommy" and the scene ends. A woman bleeds after having a miscarriage. A flashback scene shows a sex club in explicit detail: we see women performing oral sex on each other briefly, we also see a man riding a woman briefly and two kiss passionetely. A man kisses his wife passionetely. A man references to another man that he should have a girlfriend. A man asks a woman if she would perform a strip tease for him, she slaps him for saying it and he then looks at her butt saying she's "fucking sexy". A man makes references to rape, illegal prostitution and child pornography. A man enters a bar and a woman says he's hot and she then tries to remove his pants but he slaps her for doing so. A masked man grabs a woman and tickles just under her breasts, giving rape intentions, and he runs off with her kidnapped. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. This movie is VERY violent as well as bloody. A woman has a miscarriage and we see blood dripping off her pants and a pool of blood laying beneath her. A man tries to kill himself in a car-crash. He rips out a large spike which was pierced through his belly (graphic). We see several colorless photos of decomposed corpses. A man strumples through a hallway and finds a man (apparently shot in a previous scene, we see the bloody bulletwound) and he places him on a bed and begins stitching up the man's bullet wound (we see the needle poke through the man's flesh and hear the thread tugging against the man's flesh). He then takes a scalpel and cuts off a large piece of skin (we see blood dripping out) and we see him putting something in it and he then stitches up the wound off-screen. A man has a large device on his head (we are informed it will rip open his mouth within 1 minute) and he finds the key, unlocks the device (but it snaps just moments), he survives but he has a large piece of skin of his cheek ripped open (blood gushes out graphically). A man places his arm into a toilet which is filled with syringes. We see the needles graphically penetrating his skin. A man remembers his partner being shot & killed by a trap-device (we see blood spatter on the wall). A man walks through pieces of sharp glass (we see them penetrating his skin and cut open it). A man knocks out another man (not graphic) and the man then has his head blown apart by a shotgun (we see blood and guts spatter everywhere graphically). A man is attacked by another man with a baseball bat (we see blood spatter) and the attacker is then shot multiple times through the chest and abdomen-area (we see blood spatter out and spreading against the walls). A man places a needle through the skin of a woman's arm (it sucks out some blood) and he then does the same to himself (we see blood being seeped out). They then have to prevent themselves from their poisoned blood (not graphic). A man is shot (we see briefly some blood gushing out of the wounds). A man is forced to put his hands through the insides of a dead man (we hear crunching and squishing). A man's skin begins to melt off due to hot steam (quite graphic, but very quick) and we then see his skin-molten corpse. We see a flashback of a man being driven over (blood spatters against the walls). A man is threatened to be cut in half vertically by a swinging pendulum. He survives nearly. This scene is very intense. A woman is almost mangled to death. We see some blood spattering and squirting out, but she survives but there is an implication that her bones may have been broken. We later see her, running, and then drugged by a masked man. A man's arms are snapped backwards by a trap (we see blood spatter and a bone popping out). His back is also almost snapped backwards, but he escapes. He is then killed by a trap triggered by a tripwire, crushing him between two metal blades (blood and organic matter spatters against the walls). A man is almost burned alive in a furnace. We see his skin beginning to blister but he escapes. There are brief flashbacks of two children being kidnapped (not graphic). A man is hanging on a horizontal plate and we see spikes one by one piercing through him (we see blood spatter) and see him screaming and he is then skewered to death by the spikes (blood spatters). A man begins beating up a masked woman (no blood/gore is shown) and it turns out that her mouth has stitched and she walks away and is then blown apart by four shotguns (we see blood guts spatter everywhere). A man shoots himself through the head (we see blood oozing out in silhoutte). Profanity: Profanity: 9/10. Constant strong language. Approximately 93 uses of "fuck". Several uses of "shit", 1 use of "cunt", A lot of sexual dialogue including "pussy" and "dick". A lot of cussing and some religious exclaminations. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 5/10. We see two men drinking a beer together. There is also a lot of alcohol drinking in an exotic club. A man is shown smoking a cigarette in several scenes. Several references to a police-case involving a drug addict. A makes references to alcohol addiction. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The entire is film is VERY frightening! Many very scenes of graphic violence, including torture. Some people may find Jigsaw scary when he kidnaps or is wearing a pigmask. The tone is dark and sinister. total count examination: 44/50.